


Therapy Bunnies

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: There was a pile of superheroes and rabbits on Sara's time ship.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Therapy Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 10: Bunnies

“What the hell,” Sara asked. All the Legends were on the bridge, lying on the floor covered in rabbits. And she could see Jax, Lily, Wally, Iris, Cisco, Kara, Alex, Dreamer maybe, and two people she hadn’t met in the large pile too. The only ones not lying on the floor were Zari and Gary who were sat at the side crocheting with several balls of yarn and Gary had Gary Junior II on his lap.

“Hi, Sara,” Jax said.

“It’s really good to see you,” Sara said. “Why is my ship covered in rabbits?”

“They’re therapy rabbits,” Zari said. “Gary made some excellent points about their benefits.”

"Gary Junior II has been very good," Gary said. "Much better than Gary Junior."

“And we haven’t seen Jax for ages, and he was with Lily, so I invited both of them,” Nate said. “And Wally. It seemed like something he might know about.”

“We mentioned it to Ray and Nora but she’s busy and he’s allergic,” Behrad said. “They said maybe next time.”

“And Nate said it’s an open invitation so I brought Iris, Barry, Cisco, and Kamilla,” Wally said. “It’s been a bad year.”

“Mick invited me,” Kara said. “And I wanted to introduce Nia to everyone properly, and I thought Kelly might have opinions on therapy bunnies. They’re very cute.”

“Yes,” Sara said. “You invited Kara?”

“Told Lita I’d introduce her to Skirt,” Mick shrugged.

“Hi, Sara,” Lita said from where she was sat petting rabbits with Ava.

“Hi,” Sara said. “You said you invited Barry?”

“He’s down here,” Kamilla said gesturing at a lump lying on the floor partly under Iris, partly under Cisco, and with a rabbit sat on his face.

“Is he breathing?”

“He’s fine,” Cisco said. “You should join us.”

“Maybe next time.”

“Come on, Captain,” Nate said. “Even John joined in.”

“This was not by choice,” John said from where he was sat by Astra with a rabbit in his lap.

“I don’t need therapy,” Sara said.

“This does not count as therapy,” Kelly said. “Some of you should probably see actual professionals.”

“Did you get everyone in on the make Barry and Iris go to therapy scheme?” Iris asked.

“You two need to talk to someone,” Wally said. “It probably can’t hurt, Sara. How many times have you died now?”

“You’ve died?” Nia asked.

“It’s a long story,” Sara said.

“I’m half-alien, this is a time machine, Iris and Kamilla were just telling us how they’ve been trapped in a mirror world for months, I think I can get my head around it.”

“It’s just hanging out with rabbits,” Jax said. “A chance to catch up. I think there’s a lot you have to tell us?”

“Maybe you can tell us how our wedding went,” a muffled voice from Barry’s direction said. “Because Martin not being dead is great but I have no memories of this world so I don’t remember my own wedding also couldn’t find my parents’ graves till Chester found them for me and I saw them die again kind of and I miss our Nora and- Oh no. Wally might be right.”

“Actually, I don’t know how your wedding went this time around either,” Sara said. “Martin’s alive?”

“He’s fine,” Lily said. “He’s at home with Ronnie. My Ronnie. The baby. He's two now, but he's still a baby."

“If we go pick up Martin, Clarissa, and baby Ronnie, will you pet a rabbit?” Behrad asked.

“Fine,” Sara said. “I’ll pet one rabbit.”


End file.
